parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber
Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *Piglet - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *Tigger - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Owl - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Rabbit - The Cat in the Hat (Doctor Seuss) *Eeyore - Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) *Gopher - Curious George *Kanga - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Roo - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Christopher Robin - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Scenes *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 1 - Our Story Begins (Larry the Cucumber) *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 2 - Larry's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 3 - Rumbly in My Tumbly *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 4 - Larry Visits Bart *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 5 - A Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 6 - Lunch as the Cat in the Hat's/Larry Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 7 - Larry and Sid Meet Curious George *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 9 - Curious George Stops By/"DON'T FEED THE CUCUMBER" *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 10 - Larry Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 12 - Larry Visits Bob *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 13 - Tea Time with Sid *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 14 - Larry Meets Arthur (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 15 - Larry Meets Arthur (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 16 - Heffalumps and Woozles *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 17 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 18 - Over the Waterfall! *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 19 - The Hero Party/Bob Gives His House to Sid *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 21 - The Cat in the Hat's Meeting *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Arthur Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 23 - The Cat in the Hat Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 24 - Aardvarks Don't Like Ice-Skating *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 25 - Arthur Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 26 - Arthur Is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Larry the Cucumber Part 28 - End Credits Gallery Larry the Cucumber.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as Winnie the Pooh Bob the Tomato.jpg|Bob the Tomato as Piglet Grid-cell-13509-1418933302-5.jpg|Arthur Read as Tigger Sid.jpg|Sid the Sloth as Owl The Cat In The Hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Rabbit Perry time.jpg|Perry the Platypus as Eeyore Curious George.jpg|Curious George as Gopher Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1870.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Kanga Dumbo.JPG|Dumbo as Roo Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Christopher Robin Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs